


The Next Boy You Kiss (Something Contagious on His Lips)

by nearlyskeletons



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyskeletons/pseuds/nearlyskeletons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler doesn't know how to deal with his feelings.  Obviously the solution is to make Josh jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Boy You Kiss (Something Contagious on His Lips)

**Author's Note:**

> kinda sucky but i wrote this pretty fast so eh  
> i may edit it sometime
> 
> i need to make shorter fic titles smh  
> title from jude law and a semester abroad by brand new

“So basically what you’re telling me is that you want me to stick my tongue down your throat to make Josh fall in love with you.”

“Well. Sorta. Yeah.”

Mark sighs.

Tyler has a problem.  A gigantic problem.  He kind of likes his best friend Josh in a non-best friend way. Even bigger problem: he knows Josh feels the same.  And the biggest problem: neither of them have ever talked about it.

It’s not an easy thing to just come out and say, “Hey best friend, is it okay if I kiss you sometimes and hold your hand because I actually love you hahaha.”

So Tyler has found the only possible solution. Jealousy.

“This is a horrible solution to your problem. Possibly the worst way of going about this.” Mark remarks.

“But Josh will see you kissing me and then he will want to kiss me.” Tyler explains.

Marks puts his face in his hands. “You do not understand relationships in the slightest.”

They hear noise coming from just outside the tour bus and Tyler looks at Mark urgently. “Please just go along with it.” He pleads.

Mark stares at him for a second before groaning and scooting closer to him on the couch.

They hear someone fumbling with the door to the bus and Tyler whispers a quick ‘ _thank you’_ to Mark.  Then their lips meet.

More footsteps. Then. “Oh my god.”

Tyler and Mark break away from their fake make-out session hurriedly, pretending to be embarrassed.

Josh just stares at them in disbelief. Well, not really _them_.  He’s staring directly at Tyler.

“Josh, I uh-“ Tyler begins.

But he’s cut off by the slam of the bus door as Josh leaves.

* * *

 

Josh won’t talk to Mark.

He makes it painfully obvious to everyone, including Tyler. And Mark.

Anytime Mark walks into a room, no matter what the circumstance, Josh leaves. 

He could be right in the middle of a Mario Kart race, but when Mark walks in, Josh drops everything, scowls at Mark, and leaves.

It’s so unlike Josh to be so hostile.

Tyler loves it.

One day, after Josh’s dramatic exit, Mark turns to Tyler.

“This has to stop, man.  He’s getting pissed.” Mark pleads.

“No.  We’re not stopping. It’s working.” Tyler turns toward the direction Josh had left. He grins mischievously. “We’re getting him wound up.”

* * *

 

After about five more times of Tyler and Mark making out in front of a bewildered and confused Josh, it seems he’s had enough.

Tyler realizes this as Josh slams him into the side of the bus.

“Ow, God.  Why so rough?  Injuring the lead singer is a serious crime and is punishable by death.” Says Tyler.

Josh ignores him.  “Are you and Mark seriously dating?” He asks, sounding equally senile and hurt.

“Well, I don’t know if I would call it dating…”

Josh blinks.  
  
“It’s more of, like, we make out because I’m lonely and he’s lonely.” Tyler lies.

Josh stares at him.

“So you asked Mark to make out with you and not me?” Josh asks, dumbfounded.

Tyler’s can’t help but to glance at Josh’s lips. All he can think is, _damn I want to kiss those lips more than anything in the entire world._

But he has to stand his ground. He musters up and fake laugh and says, “Sorry man, it’s just Mark is _such_ a good kisser.”

Josh suddenly gets a dark gleam in his eyes, looking almost possessive, “What if I’m a better kisser?” He says sharply.

Tyler’s heart races. He’s having trouble breathing, but luckily Josh doesn’t seem to notice his internal breakdown.

Tyler has to summon all his strength to choke out: “Haha, sure man. Okay.”

And then before Josh can say anything more, he slips under his arm and quickly makes his way back onto the bus.

* * *

 

Tyler and Josh run off stage after their Fake You Out/Summertime Sadness performance to prepare for their encore.

When he’s backstage, Tyler sees Mark off to the side and, just because he can, just because he’s a prick, he runs up and kisses him.

After the kiss, Mark whispers, “You are having way too much fun with this.” And Tyler ignores him.

When Tyler turns around, Josh is staring at him.

And one of his drumsticks is snapped in half.

* * *

 

Tyler got too cocky.

Really, it was his fault for being such a bastard.

He thought he had Josh wrapped around his finger.

So when he wakes up the morning of the next day and walks out of the bunk area to get some cereal, he’s pretty surprised to find Josh kissing Mark.

“Oh, hey Tyler.” Josh says when he breaks away from Mark, smiling slyly.

And Tyler stares, dumbfounded for a second before turning on his heel and scrambling back into his bunk.

He had lost at his own game.

* * *

 

When Tyler, Josh, and Mark are playing Mario Kart the next day, you could cut the tension with a knife.

Josh races past Tyler, getting first place for the fourth time in a row.

Tyler throws his controller. “What the hell? How do you keep beating me?!”

Josh looks Tyler dead in the eyes and responds, “It seems you’ve been losing a lot recently.”

Tyler and Josh just stare at each other, faces blank, unmoving. 

Mark starts to feel uncomfortable. He squirms in his seat. “Uh, I think I’ll go get some lunch or something.” He mumbles, stumbling out of the room.

Tyler and Josh continue to stare.

Tyler starts to think they might just stare at each other forever, might just die in those exact positions, when Josh breaks the silence.

“I’m a better kisser than Mark.” He says matter-of-factly.

And Tyler doesn’t know if it’s his tone of voice, or the look in his eyes, or just how badly he wants to fucking kiss Josh Dun, but in that moment he drops the jealousy act. He forgets his entire plan. It’s all gone with the utterance of a mere two words.

“Prove it.”

So Josh does.

**Author's Note:**

> yay jealousy am i right
> 
> request prompts [here](http://nearly-skeletons.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
